ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Feedback (B10 Reboot: AR)
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the Teslavorr nebula. Appearance Feedback has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. He is more muscular with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are noticeably longer than when he was eleven. The round plugs on his fingers are now square. Feedback wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including mana. This ability is refined to the point that Feedback can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the conductors on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Feedback can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches. Feedback can also fire energy balls by joining his fingers. Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping abilities. Feedback can run quickly on power lines. Feedback has enhanced strength, as he can punch a boulder apart with ease. Feedback can fly by projecting energy behind him like a jet engine. Feedback is also able to stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range. Feedback can "smell" radio signals by using his antennae. Feedback can survive in the vacuum of space. Abilities *Electrokinesis *Energy Absorption *Energy Redirection *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Jumping *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed (on electrical lines) *Flight (via Propulsion) *Energy Balls *Elastic Antennae Tentacles *Radiolocation *Space Survivability Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight, because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. Trivia *Ben unlocked Feedback some time after Destroy All Aliens alongside Arctiguana and Spitter. *Feedback's outer body is a containment suit. *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electrical sound is heard. **Feedback was designed by Dave Johnson, the art director of the original series. **According to Yuri Lowenthal, Feedback has that heroic voice that he always wanted for himself. **In FusionFall Heroes, he has a yellow eye and a pupil, even though he doesn't have either in the show. *Feedback shares some similarities to the reboot alien Gax: **Both of them are additional aliens voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, and are primarily used by a younger Ben. **Both of them quickly become the favorite alien of Ben, causing him to have major excitement whilst using them, and preferring to go them for a situation rather than a more sensible choice. **Both of them were taken out of the Omnitrix by a villain, Gax being taken out by Vilgax and Feedback being taken out by Malware. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Conductoids Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens